


Secret Songs of the Shard

by TunnelScreamer



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Juni gets to be happy, Rating May Change, To Be Continued, big picture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: This story begins where season one ends.  The gelfing celebrate their victory at the Stone in Wood tavern. Brea and Gurjin impress the Sifa with a dance, while Rian prepares to rescue Deet.
Relationships: Brea/Gurjin (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Secret Songs of the Shard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story begins where season one ends. The gelfing celebrate their victory at the Stone in Wood tavern. Brea and Gurjin impress the Sifa with a dance, while Rian prepares to rescue Deet.

“They are running away!” he heard Brea yell, as the gelfling resistance cheered. The voice of every clan called out together as the Skiksis retreated. The ranks of ready soldiers collapsed into a chaotic joyful crowd. Gurjin turned to his sister.

“They’re leaving!” she yelled, relief and joy in her voice.

“Yes” he replied hugging Naia and then his mother. His family had survived, he knew some were not so lucky.

The crowd rushed all around them and in it he could see every color of hair, clothing, and complexion. He saw Sifa sailors with piercings in their faces, and painted Dousan warriors. There were elegant Vaprans hugging unkempt Grottons. Everyone was connected to each other, there were no strangers here, they were all one.

He saw Kylan and hugged him. Before the battle Kylan had been afraid, but now he had a fiery look in his eyes, like he’d just conquered the world. He’d sing songs of this the rest of his life, Gurjin thought. 

Through the crowd he searched, there was one gelfling he wanted to see more than any other. “We did it!” he heard Brea cry, as he passed. He passed by a confused Sifa “Hello!” he said to Gurjin. 

Then there he was, it was Rian.

“You did it.” He said as he pulled his Stonewood brother close in a hug.

“We did it.” Rian said back. They’d always been a team and when they lost Mira their bond strengthened to something more. It was bigger than either of them. 

Gurjin’s mind was on Mira when another Vapra warrior appeared, leaping between them. 

“Thanks to Deet.” Brea said to Rian and hugged him.

She turned, “Gurjin you made it!” She threw her arms around him. 

“Brea, it’s good to see you my friend.” He hugged her tight.

“We did it,” She said to him smiling still standing close.

“I think it’s time we had a drink, in honor of the day.” He put his arm around her as he spoke, caught up in the moment.

“Uh, Ok” she agreed.

\------------------------------------*------------------------------------

They met up with Naia and Kylan and the friends wandered through the crowd toward the Stone in Wood tavern. On the way he stopped to hug the Dousan Maudra, then All Maudra Seladon and finally a spitter. The spitter gave a surprisingly good hug, he thought.

The celebration had reached the tavern before them. Inside it was a storm of voices and music. There was a band of Sifa playing a raucous song while a group of Grottons danced. A big Drenchen was at a table arm wrestling with a Dousan. In the corner a Stonewood removed his false eye to the shock and amusement of two Vapra paladins. 

Against the wall a dark haired Vapra girl and a Spritton boy were kissing. Brea recognized the girl and she laughed. It was Juni and it looked like her time in the Order of Lesser Service hadn’t reformed her.

They all sat together at a long table. Kylan, with his fiery eyes, took out his firca to join in the music. Gurjin looked to the bar. Before he could get up two royal paladins arrived, each a with pitcher of ale. He looked down the end of the table at Seladn and nodded a thank you. 

“Look at us, at the All Maudra’s table.” He said to Naia. The twins clinked glasses and he gulped down the whole cup and poured another. 

Behind him he heard laughter as a big Drenchen girl hoisted a Grotton boy onto her shoulders. Gurjin laughed and took a big sip of ale. Naia looked around then leaned in to talk to him.

“Listen, I’ve been invited to go with mother to meet with the Maudra’s. They need to discus Maudra Fara’s heir, and the discovery of the crystal shard. Don’t drink too much before I get back.” He nodded, remembering that someday Naia would be a Maudra. 

He looked down the table at Seladon and Brea. Brea was striking in her armor. He thought of her flying in battle, of how brave she was, and how he wanted to hug her again. 

He watched a paladin approach Seladon and ask her to join the other Maudras. She waved her away.

“First let me talk with my sister.” She said.

Gurjin tilted the now empty pitcher over his glass and moved down the table toward the All Maudra and her full pitcher of ale. 

He filled his glass and looked around. He saw that Kylan had joined with the Sifa band, playing his firca fast and wild, unlike anything Gurjin had ever heard. He could hear Brea and her sister talk as they drank together.

They talked about the discovery of the crystal shard. Then they talked about what their mother would think if she could see them. Soon Seladon stood, embraced her sister and left for her meeting. He went to fill his glass again as Brea spoke.

“Did you ever think you would see skeksis running from gelfling?” Brea asked, voice raised over the noises of celebration.

“No but I’m glad to.” He took a sip from his cup “I never thought I’d be fighting beside you in battle.” He said, leaning in closer to her.

“Thra is full of surprises today.” She said, quieter now with him near. “Like seeing you hug a spitter.” She said with an amused look.

He shrugged “Everyone wants to hug a hero.” He smiled confidently and took a sip from his cup.

She smiled back then looked at the crowd “It really is incredible, Sifa fighting beside Dousan, Stonewoods and Spritons helping each other..”

“..Vaprans and Drenchens sharing a drink,” he said resting his hand on the table. 

She smiled “That too, it’s a new world full of possibilities.” She said.

The music got louder making it harder to talk. Then a sturdy Stonewood girl grabbed Gurjin by the arm and pulled him up to dance. He gave Brea a startled look as the girl hoisted him away, Brea just laughed.

The Stonewood girl was having fun with the reluctant Drenchen. They took a few awkward steps together. Soon they were dancing. He swung the her all around to the music. When the song changed, he broke away stepping back to the wall. 

Then, like some sort of spell, the mixing of the drums, flutes and firca called all the Sifa to leave their drinks and dance. 

As Brea watched she realized that she knew the dance, it was something Tavra had taught her. How Tavra had known the Sifa dance she wasn’t sure, but she wanted to join. It would be a fitting tribute to her memory. She linked arms with the one of the Sifa she recognized, a freckled paladin.

“Princess, how do you know the Wave Breaker’s Step?” He asked, surprised she knew the dance.

“My sister taught me, the palace gets dull in the dead of winter, we did it to pass the time.” Telling the story she thought of Tavra. 

“Of course, she will forever be missed.” Said the paladin knowingly.

The dance wasn’t difficult, the hardest part was knowing when to do the steps, and when to spin. After the spin, partners would separate, do a few steps, then link arms with a new partner and spin again. Brea spun around with the paladin. They parted and she did the steps, feet striking the ground with the beating of the drum.

Looking up she saw Gurjin by the wall watching. She linked her arm with his pulling him along with her. 

They took a few clumsy steps together, but he learned quickly. When they parted she saw he looked lost, so she returned to him and they spun again. 

Instead of switching partners, he kept returning to her. They laughed and spun; her arms linked with his. Then alone again, her feet thumped the ground. Soon they had half the tavern cheering at the sight of the big Drenchen and the royal Vapra whirling together in a Sifan dance.

Then the music changed, and it was time for a new dance. The freckled paladin gave Gurjin a big pat on the back. A Sifa came over and she offered to get him a drink. He was tempted but wanted to stay and dance more with Brea. He linked his arm with hers and tried to spin her.

“Oh, umm, I don’t really dance. That last one, it was for my sister.” She said, standing still, the spell broken.

“Hm, I see. What about just one more than, one for me,” He said hoping to spin her just once more. 

Something about the way he asked overcame her reservations. 

“Alright, but I don’t know this one.” She said as she took a few cautious steps. 

They moved slowly together at first but soon they were smiling and laughing. He did get to spin her again, and then again, many more times.

The song changed as they continued to dance. They danced as the last sun set in the sky and as the first moon rose. They would have danced on, but Gurjin saw something that worried him.

“What’s wrong?” Brea asked seeing his face become alert. He was watching something. 

“It’s Rian” his voice got distant as he watched his friend dash past the tavern window with a pack on his shoulder. The night was becoming one he would never forget, and he didn’t want to leave.

“I’ll be back,” he said, longing to be two places at once. He held her hand a moment before they parted. 

Out in the moonlit forest Rian and Gurjin talked. 

“Rian you’re going?” Gurjin asked in confusion, looking at his friend’s pack.

“I can’t stay here when she’s out there, I have to do something. Deet’s hurt and alone Gurjin.” Rian said pacing, desperation in his voice.

“Alright but wait, ok? I’m not ready. You have to let me pack.” Gurjin pleaded. His head still dizzy with ale and dancing.

“You’re not coming, this isn’t your burden.” Rian said firmly, sounding like his father. 

“We go together, remember? Nothing will ever change that, besides Deet’s my friend too.” Gurjin said, feeling as if he were split in two, wanting to stay but having to follow.

“Alright, when the third sister rises,” he said looking skyward with urgency. “meet me at the Crucible.”

Gurjin nodded and looked as the second sister peaked over the trees. “I’d better go pack,” he said putting his hand on Rian’s shoulder. Then he walked back to the tavern.

Back inside, Gurjin went straight to Brea. 

“Brea,” he called, “you have to pass along a message to my mother and sister, tell them I went with Rian. We’re going after Deet.” His words were unexpected, and he paused often as if forcing them out. 

“Now? But you don’t even know how to help her.” she asked, concern in her voice.

“I have to pack. Promise you’ll tell them where I went.” He said as he moved towards the door. Parting from Brea hurt more than he’d expected. He turned back and went to where she was waiting and hugged her close.

“Let’s dance again sometime.” He said, and he rushed out of the tavern and into the moonlit world.

Brea was now alone in the crowd. When Gurjin left, it was like the music had stopped. Her ears could hear it playing, but it wasn’t the same. 

She couldn’t stay in the tavern. She had to find Rian, to talk some sense into him. 

She went outside to search for him. She found him alone by crucible, illuminated by its burning glow. Determined to change his mind, she made her way to him.

“Rian! Tell me you’re not leaving.” She said not giving him time to answer. “I understand that you’re afraid for her, I am too. Stay and together we can come up with a plan.” she pleaded.  
  
He took a step away from her and turned quickly “No, you can stay and plan, I have to find Deet.” He raised his voice sternly.   
  
“She wouldn’t want this,” Brea said knowing Deet would want him safe. The light from the crucible flickered on their faces as they spoke.  
  
As the third sister peaked above the trees, Rian heard Gurjins steps thumping towards them.

“Good, you’re here, now let’s go” Rian said.  
  
“Brea, youre here,” he said “don’t forget to tell my family where I’ve gone,” Gurjin said, wrapping his arms around her in a goodbye hug. “I’ll miss you.”   
  
“Wait,” she said holding him to her. “You don’t have to go, you can stay,” she said quietly to him. He didn’t answer, and she knew the silence meant soon he would be gone.

She stepped back from the hug and spoke, 

“Wait then, just wait, I’ll be back soon and then you can go.” He looked at her and then at the moon. He turned to his Stonewood brother.

“Rian!” He raised his voice “The third sister, she’s not yet arrived. See some of her face is still behind the tree’s.” 

He directed his friend’s attention to the moonrise. He looked back at Brea and nodded, she had a little time. Then off she ran. 

She went to the first gelfling she saw, it was Juni with her Spritton sweetheart in front of the tavern. 

“Hi Brea! I thought I saw you, do you recognize me without the hat?” Juni said.

“Of course! It’s good to see you. Juni I need you to do something for me. Tell my sister, the All Maudra, that Rian, Gurjin, and I are leaving to find Deet. Dreamfast with her if she doesn’t believe you.” Brea spoke so fast there was barely any pause between words.

She hugged Juni knowing if she and Seladon did dreamfast she would pass along the hug. 

Then she ran to get her bag before her friends left. She hoped while they walked, she would be able to come up with a plan.

High above on the hillside, Aughra watched the gelfling, united in celebration. 

As there was order and chaos in dancing, there was an order and chaos in Thra. In the chaos Aughra saw the hidden order, the steps to the dance to mend the crystal. She had to guide them, to set them in motion with the music of hope.

She opened wide her third eye and ran her staff along the ground.

Deatea, Deratea, Kida Kida, Arugaru. She reached out. Air, Fire, Water, and Earth, the song of Thra, and the body of Thra.   
  
She drew on the ground, symbol after symbol, an attempt to break the infinite into manageable pieces. Soon she grew tired and sat. 

The three sister moons were in the sky looking down through the still night air. She felt a tug by her leg and saw a little pluff’m climbing her in search of a nice spot to sleep. Then something below set her eye wobbling in it’s socket.  
  
“Look there” she said to the pluff’m. She was glad to have company. Far below waiting by the Crucible was a lone Stonewood warrior with two companions by his side. They were preparing to face the unknown.

Her energy was renewed by the sight and she lifted her staff. 

“Creeeee” the pluff’m called as its bed shifted. 

“Now see, as I do” She drew three small circles on the ground and connect their centers making a triangle. 

“This is our crystal,” she pointed at one circle,

“this is the hero who restores the crystal,” tapping another circle with her staff,

“and this is the guide who brings the two together. All are connected, can’t have one without the others, hero, guide, and crystal made whole.” She felt the little body on her leg move.

“There’s more,” she drew a circle around the triangle. 

“Our broken world,” she said reflecting.

“Now the crystal is two, cracked and broken.” Then she moved her staff to the next small circle and tapped it twice.

“Our hero, born of fire and earth, is also now in two pieces,” she tapped twice again on the next small circle.

“and so is our guide, born of the wind and water.”

She lowered her staff.

“The pieces must all come together to heal the crystal.” She said to the little creature now asleep.

High in the sky the stars and moons moved in step to their secret songs while Aughra watched as the Stonewood warrior set off with his two companions. The sight gave her hope. The dance was beginning ad it would end with the mending of the crystal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the dialog before the line is from the show, past that line is where my original content begins. 
> 
> The translation for Aughra's chant is from Tides of the Dark Crystal.
> 
> I write either way, but comments and kudos let me know what to post :) (I write a lot of junk)

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagining where season 2 could go.
> 
> One more chapter at least, possibly more.


End file.
